The present invention relates to an apparatus for reversing the direction (orientation) of flat items for mail-sorting systems.
In mail-sorting systems, flat items are typically supplied to mark recognition or identification devices that allow the distribution of the items according to the different information written on the surface thereof. In such conventional systems the problem arises that a portion of the items are transported in the conveyor means in such a way that the item surface provided with the necessary information is not in the processing position (that is, in a position that allows processing by the mark recognition device). An item not located in the processing position can be brought into the processing position by being rotated about its longitudinal and/or vertical axis. Because of such rotations the clearance between the items changes, possibly even resulting in overlapping of the items, which can lead to jams and functional breakdowns of the system.